Over the past decades, the semiconductor industry has continually improved the processing capabilities and power consumption of integrated circuits (ICs) by shrinking the minimum feature size. This has enabled the development and continual improvement of high speed systems-on-chips (SoCs) and systems-in-packages (SiPs) with low operating voltages and high clock rates. Such SoCs and SiPs are increasingly important with the advent of the internet of things (IoT) and advanced communication systems, such as fourth and fifth generation wireless communication systems.